Dance for me
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony dances for his lover


The soft music flowed through the room as Pony moved rhythmically around, his limbs swaying. A thin sheen of sweat covering his arms and naked chest, shirt discarded almost as soon as he got to the place. The records needle scratched lightly as the current record ended. Looking over at the clock he realized it was getting later than he normally stayed.

Turning the record player off he sat on one of the chairs that was there and slipped his shoes on. Pushing his hands through his sweat dampened locks, his hair stayed where it had been pushed. Grabbing his shirt he put it on and got up stretching his worked muscles. After two hours of dancing he felt sore but it was really paying off, since his muscles were starting to get defined.

Leaving the room he took the keys out of his pocket and locked the door. The place was just an old building that no one used anymore, so the old male that owned it let Pony use it. There were conditions like he had to keep it clean and no using it for wild party's or anything like that. No one in the gang knew about the dancing, he just told him he was working out.

By the time he got home it was much later than normal, though walking in the living room there wasn't anyone there. He almost let out a sigh of relieve when a pair of arms circled around his waist.

"And where have you been?" A voice said in his ear before a kiss was placed on it.

"What do you mean?" He said, trying to avoid the question.

He was turned around and looked into the dark brown eyes of Steve.

"You are normally home at least two hours ago, so where were you?" He asked again, pulling Pony close to him, the younger male resting his hands on his shoulders.

"Just out,"

A semi worried look crossed over the males face, accompanied by a frown. "Pony,"

"What?"

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing," He said, quickly.

More doubt moved onto the older males face. "Are you cheating on me?"

Pony jumped a little. "Hell no,"

"Then why won't you tell me where you were?"

A dark blush formed over Pony's face. "Cuz,"

"Because of?" Steve said, shaking his head in a questioning manner.

"Because it's a little embarrassing,"

"Will you please just tell me?"

Pony shook his head.

"How do you expect me to believe that you aren't cheating on me or something if you can't just tell me?" Steve said, frowning more.

"I'm not, why would you even think something like that?" Pony asked, looking hurt.

"You're almost two hours late coming home, Soda said you come home a few hours late every day and go out on the weekends for some amount of time to and you look all sweaty too,"

"I'm not cheating on you,"

"Then what are you doing?"

Pony opened and closed his mouth a few time then sighed. "I'll show you tomorrow,"

"What?" Steve said looking confused.

"Be here at three tomorrow, that's when I get here to change clothes and I'll show you, ok?"

"Yea," Steve still looked a little worried and jumped slightly as Pony pushed his lips against his.

"Please just trust me, that it is nothing that you would disapprove of, maybe just laugh at me,"

Steve opened his mouth to ask but when Pony's mouth found his again, he decided he could just wait till tomorrow.

"Are we almost there?" Steve asked, walking next to Pony.

"Almost," He said, looking around.

Just as agreed Steve was waiting for Pony when he got home and after Pony got changed into a pair of sweat pants and white shirt, they were off.

Arriving at the place, Pony unlocked the door and held it open for Steve to go in. The room was slightly chilly as Pony locked the door and turned the light on.

"How do you have the keys to a place like this?" Steve asked, looking around.

"Once day when I was taking a walk I saw an old man taking the record player in here for some storage and I helped him. When I asked about the why he said it was an extra thing he had and thought the room needed something in it,"

"And why did you want the keys to an empty room?" Steve cocked an eyebrow.

"Just sit down and you'll see,"

Steve sat on one of the chairs as Pony shucked his shoes off and took the shirt off, putting it on the chair next to the older male. Moving over to the record player, he messed with it till he found a good song and put the needle over it.

Moving to his normal spot he closed his eyes and let the music take him to his own little world. Breathing calmly he moved his whole body with what the music was making him feel. When the song finished, he went over to it and turned it off, not really even wanting to look at his lover.

"That's what you do everyday?" Steve's voice asked, making Pony jump with how close it was.

"Yea," He said, turning around with a blush on his face. "Go ahead and laugh, I know you want to,"

Pony jumped a little as Steve pressed his lips to his, pulling him close with his arms around his waist. The younger males arms made their way around his neck as Steve's tongue slipped into his mouth. Their lips played together as Steve ran his hands over Pony's back.

"I don't think anyone could laugh at that," Steve said against Pony's lips.

"Why?" Pony pulled back a little, looking confused.

"You should see yourself, you look so," Steve kissed Pony quickly. "Sexy,"

"Yea right," Pony said, blushing none the less.

"You really do, why would you want to hide this?"

"I don't really want the jokes that come with being gay and a dancer, the name Dancing queen comes to mind,"

Steve frowned a little but nodded none the less. "Yea, that I could understand,"

"So do I get an apology or not?" Pony asked with a smile.

"For what?" Steve asked, looking confused for a moment then it dawned on him. "I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me,"

"I accept," Pony smiled and kissed him lightly.

"So you come here everyday?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because I'd like to see more of your dancing,"

"You're thinking perverted thoughts,"

"When aren't I?"

~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~

This was asked for by…. Someone, I don't remember who.

They asked for Pony dancing for his lover (the lover was up to me) and this is what came out.

S. E. Hinton owns the outsiders.


End file.
